


【君疾】寿春楼

by Alexberry



Category: Books - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexberry/pseuds/Alexberry
Comments: 1





	【君疾】寿春楼

《寿春楼》 by 袇箐 

  
今年的春天似乎来得早一些。

春雷滚滚，雨花纷扬，微风习习，万物复苏。

新皇登基第二年缓缓拉开帷幕。如果第一年的吏治整顿、颁布新法等一系列手段实施推行还是小打小闹，那第二年开春便是真正的开始，雷厉风行，为的是要把往年从壳子里的陈旧腐败彻底挖空、清理干净。

徇私舞弊者，罚；  
贪污受贿者，斩；  
卖国求荣者，诛；  
敢于进言者，赏；  
英勇护国者，勋。

一时间，上下清顿肃立，歹人自危，良人殷喜，明镜高悬，清正廉洁。无论是城镇集聚，亦或是乡野田间，皆可做到夜不闭户、路不拾遗。农民辛勤耕作，商路四通八达，京都更是人来人往，繁荣兴旺。

就在这短短的半年时间中，新国已经发展成了国家昌盛，繁荣富强，整体趋势一派欣欣向荣。周边小国，更是意欲投诚，想要依附于楚国，除了一个国家——

楼兰。

穆拉和的母国。她作为政治牺牲品，死在了异国他乡。更残忍的是，她死在了她心爱人的手下，鬓花坠落，剑染温血，从此香消玉殒，魂归故里。

她的瞳孔里映射着世间的最后一幕——她的爱人眼神狠戾、厌弃，满手鲜血。她到死都不明白为什么他要杀她。

曾经有人劝她，此人不善，莫要轻信。她拼命捍卫着，维护着她放在心尖上的人。

她嘲：世人笑我太疯癫，我笑世人看不穿。

看不穿他的好，仅是她知晓。

然而事实告诉她，是别人看穿了，而自己蒙蔽了双眼。是她没有看穿假相。

然而，在最后一刻，她心里竟然依旧没有怨恨。

她看见他转身袖拂面上。

是痴、是傻、是恨、是爱，貌似一切都不重要了。

瞳孔涣散，鼻息渐微，眼角淌了一株泪。

今日，便是楼兰公主——穆拉和的祭日。打前几天起，苏世誉就已经素斋、寒食，今日焚香净身后，便携桐木琴孑然一身前往那处亭阁。

这几日，苏世誉歇在苏府，楚明允虽有不满，但苏世誉执意如此，也就随了苏苏世誉。

而且前些日子，苏世誉和楚明允吵了架，还是在大庭广众之下，百官眼目之中，轰轰烈烈地吵了一架。

理由是苏世誉不同意楚明允的做法，苏世誉觉得楚明允太过极端，而楚明允觉得就该这般杀鸡儆猴，更具威慑力。

几言不和，便吵了起来，甚至我们的御史大夫气得直呼当今圣上姓名，而当今圣上也被御史大夫的固执己见气得在朝堂之上来回踱步。

百官虽都信奉着勿看、勿听、勿闻的“三勿”原则，但都心知肚明，这事儿今天是不会有结果的。

毕竟天下人都知道能治当今圣上——楚明允 的人，唯御史大夫——苏世誉。

家中“妻管严”的官员凭空生出与楚皇同病相怜的心思来，毕竟就算楚明允气得跳脚，他也不敢朝苏世誉说一句狠话、重话。

果然，最终这件事暂时搁置，改日再议。

而苏世誉也提出要回苏府住几日，借口则是“让彼此都冷静一下。”

楚明允自然不愿，气得吐血，但是他敢拒绝苏世誉吗？他当然不敢，要是真惹恼楚明允，拔剑砍他倒也是小事，若是不理他、让他滚远点，这事儿就大了。

故而，楚明允虽百般不愿，倒也无济于事，随了苏世誉。只能，每天月黑风高之时，偷摸摸地溜出宫，再翻进苏府，悄悄看着苏世誉，直至他睡下。

可苏世誉又怎会不知晓。他亦是习武之人，虽武功不及楚明允，但也是能上沙场当主帅之人，即使楚明允屏住呼吸，放轻脚步，躲在屋外，苏世誉也自然知晓。晚间春寒料峭，露气湿重，苏世誉不愿楚明允在外待很久，只能明日早早入寝。

昨夜小雨淅沥，雨打花枝乱颤，零落成泥，苏世誉携着古琴脚踩泥泞，一路分花拂柳，弯弯绕绕来到桃花林林深处掩映的亭阁。

当年，就是在这里，他抚琴凭吊；

也是在这里，他明白了自己的心意。

从此万劫不复，也甘之如饴。 

苏世誉一身素衣，席地而坐，背靠朱红亭柱，桐木琴搁于膝上，单指轻划，琴音响起，涓涓清音，如泣如诉，树影婆娑，思绪万千，世间万物，纷纷扰扰。

苏世誉闭目微阖，耳畔穆拉和的清脆的声音却挥之不去。

——“我特别喜欢你，但不是心上人的喜欢，所以我不能嫁给你，那你当我哥哥好不好？”

——“我觉得你一定不会喜欢我，你看起来好像什么都不会喜欢的样子。”

——“你看，就像是有一层雾的样子，你坐在我面前，温温柔柔的说话，可是我感觉不到你的心，你的一切都是淡淡的，被雾隔住了，也许我眨眼后你就会消失一样。”

——“漂亮哥哥在的时候雾就不见了！”

琴音缓缓流淌。

——“我找到心上人了，人好武功也好。”

——“中原人里除了你我最喜欢他。”

——“我成婚的时候安伊诺会不会来？”

指节陡然用力，指尖一勾，琴音戛然而止。

苏世誉低头去看桐木琴，琴弦断了一根，弹不了了。他就这般低头看着，出神着。

即使过去了这么久，还是心中的一根毒刺，还是意难平。

穆拉和，他没有啊，哪怕是一丁点儿的愧疚之意，都没有。

遇人不淑，命丧黄泉，就在漫天风沙里，断了呼吸，停了心跳。

穆拉和，对不起，这辈子哥哥没有护好你。你若愿意，下辈子我还是你哥哥，定会好好护着你。

——“安伊诺有全天下最好的温柔。”

他仿佛还能听到穆拉和的银铃般的笑声，还能看见她谈及心上人时的小女情态，还能感受到她看着自己时眼中的完全依赖。

悲兮，叹兮，逼得苏世誉无处遁逃。

苏世誉蜷缩着手，咬着淡唇。

忽然，他冰凉的手被裹进了温热的掌心，另一只手触上他咬的泛白的嘴唇慢慢揉搓着。

苏世誉长睫轻颤，缓缓睁开眼。

是楚明允找了过来。

他亦是一身素白衣裳。

楚明允把他膝上的桐木琴搁在了一旁，双腿跪坐，把苏世誉揽进了怀里。

苏世誉头靠在楚明允的胸膛处，双手环着楚明允的腰，眷念着楚明允身上的温度。

楚明允抚摸着苏世誉鸦黑色的青丝，时不时在苏世誉的头顶上落下轻吻。

你看，执棋人爱上了自己的棋子。

为什么如此纯真无邪的穆拉和上天就不怜惜她呢？

“…明允…”苏世誉缓缓开口了，只是声音嘶哑无比。

楚明允抚着苏世誉的手一顿，低声答道：“嗯，我在。”

“想她呢？”

苏世誉没说话，只是环住楚明允腰间的手一紧。

楚明允缓缓撩开遮挡着他眼睑的发梢，“我也想她了。”

“世誉啊，”楚明允叹了一声，“我知道这一直是你心中郁结，但我多希望你不要过于责怪自己。”

“你这样，她该多难过啊，而我，又该多心疼。”

苏世誉呼吸一滞，鼻尖一酸，眸中蓦地涌起一股热意，他深吸一口气，压制住了眼中湿意。

“世誉，你好好的，好不好？”楚明允哑着嗓子，在苏世誉额头上印下一吻，“我发誓明年的今天我会带你去她坟头祭拜。”

苏世誉缓缓勾起唇角，轻声应道：“好。”

而穆拉和的坟墓在楼兰国，以如今杀爱女之仇横在两国之间，带他去祭拜又谈何容易。

但是，楚明允说会带他去，那他便一定会履行承诺。

他信他，毫无保留，全心全意。

苏世誉眼神飘向了很远的地方，声音也飘渺不定，他在回忆，“穆拉和说我身上有一层雾，看不透。”

又似想到什么美好的事情，他轻笑出声，视线从远方收回，与楚明允四目相对。

“但她说，你在的时候…雾就不见了……”

楚明允揽住他的手一紧，深吸一口气，又缓缓吐出来，“世誉，你还记不记得她临走前递给我一袋松子糖？”

苏世誉点点头，脸上的神色却是十分疑惑的，他不明白楚明允怎么突然提起那袋糖。

“松子糖里装着一个小木桶，我打开看了，里面装着一张纸。”

苏世誉屏住呼吸，他应该猜到里面写着什么了。

“上面写着，漂亮哥哥你在的时候安诺伊身上的雾就不见啦。”

苏世誉哑然失笑，果真如此。

“当时，我不知道是什么意思——”楚明允字字泣血。

楚明允双手用力，把苏世誉抱得更紧，苏世誉的耳畔传来发涩的声音。

“世誉，对不起，我让你等了好久。”

苏世誉眼眶一热，他从来没觉得委屈，即使他把自己给的玉佩摔了，即使他是他盘中的棋子，即使他利用他、误会他，他也没觉得委屈。

唯沦陷者，愚不可及。他在原则面前，他已经把所有能交付的全都给了，甚至不惜为他，一次又一次的打破原则。

这些都是他心甘情愿的。

可今天楚明允说了这句话，苏世誉才后知后觉，原来他也是委屈的，委屈他不能看透自己的心，委屈他为什么一再利用自己。

世人皆言御史大夫——苏世誉 公正无私，无情无爱，殊不知只是他把自己的心一层一层裹上包装，又藏于冰封。

有时候，面具戴久了，都快忘了自己原本的模样。

苏世誉拍了拍楚明允的肩，颤声道：“但是我等到了啊。”

我等到了，我等到了我们两情相悦，等到了河清海晏，等到了盛世繁华。

穆拉和，你看见了吗？

——“喜欢是什么？”

——“有蝎子和蜘蛛从你的心上爬过去，你的心紧缩着，跳的很快很痛，好像是害怕，但是又觉得很开心。”

——“万蝶于心飞舞，蝶翼扑动扰人心乱。”

你看，我已然知晓。


End file.
